Je n'ai pas de père
by Na-chan2
Summary: Lorsqu’un inconnu vient demander à parler au docteur Reid, personne ne se doute de son identité.


_Titre :_ « Je n'ai pas de père »

_Auteur :_ Na-chan

_Genre :_ révélations, hurt, totalement sans intérêt autre que celui de parvenir à arrêter cette scène de m'obséder

_Résumé :_ Lorsqu'un inconnu vient demander à parler au docteur Reid, personne ne se doute de son identité.

_Spoilers :_ 2x14, 2x15. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'une personne n'ayant pas vu ces épisodes s'en rendra compte.

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, même pas un OC n'à mwa.

_**« Je n'ai pas de père »**_

- Excusez-moi.

Hotch se retourna vers l'homme l'ayant interpellé. Il était d'un physique banal, habillé entre le formel et le décontracté, âgé d'une petite cinquantaine d'années. Mais tout ce qui l'intéressait était le badge de visiteur qu'il avait accroché à la poche de la veste de son costume, lui apprenant qu'il était bien autorisé à se trouver à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- Oui ?

- Je cherche… Spencer… le Docteur Reid.

Ca, ça avait le mérite d'attirer son attention. Hotch regarda avec plus d'attention l'homme en face de lui, mais il n'y avait rien de menaçant dans son attitude. Pourtant, il était définitivement inconfortable, et ses gestes trahissaient un sentiment de culpabilité. Cela semblait lui prendre beaucoup d'efforts pour se retenir de bouger alors qu'il se savait minutieusement observé.

- Hey, Reid !

Par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme, il vit Morgan appeler leur petit génie, qui venait juste de sortir de la salle de pause. Le châtain adressa un sourire à son collègue et se dirigea vers lui.

L'homme, qui s'était tendu à l'entente de ce nom, tourna lentement sur lui-même, et Hotch ne put plus que l'observer de profil. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer comment le regard de l'inconnu s'accrocha à la silhouette de son agent et refusa de la lâcher.

Ok, pour regarder quelqu'un de cette manière, il fallait qu'il y ait une sérieuse relation entre les deux personnes. Un ancien professeur peut-être ? Parce que cela faisait assurément plusieurs années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Reid, finissant par sentir un regard posé sur lui – il commençait à attraper de bons instincts, et cette observation ne manquait jamais de le faire se sentir fier de son agent – se retourna. Et se figea.

Il faillit louper la marche suivante de l'escalier, trébucha, partit en avant, et se rattrapa de justesse – tout cela en ne quittant pas l'inconnu des yeux.

- Je pensais pourtant que tu savais marcher Reid.

Le ton de Morgan était taquin mais il avait rejoint l'escalier en quelques enjambées lorsqu'il avait vu l'autre agent trébucher, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne fallait pas être profiler – ce qu'il _était_ – pour se rendre compte de l'amitié qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là.

Quand Spencer tarda à lui répondre, il posa une main sur son bras et, voyant que le geste était passé totalement inaperçu, se tourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Reid.

Pendant ce temps, le visage de leur benjamin était passé par une myriade d'expressions – incrédulité, rage, regret, envie, colère, désespoir.

- Spence.

L'expression de son agent se fit _vide_, et pourtant, ses mains agrippèrent si fort la rambarde que même de là où il se trouvait, Hotch pouvait voir ses jointures devenir blanches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La voix de Reid semblait s'être décidée sur le ressentiment. Son visage s'était vidé de toute couleur, à l'exception de ses pommettes qui brûlaient, et il semblait tanguer sur ses jambes, cherchant à retrouver son équilibre perdu.

- Je suis venu te parler Spencer.

Le regard de Morgan se braqua sur l'inconnu et se fit aussi intense que le sien. Son agent semblait prêt, et certainement plus que lui, à intervenir au moindre signe.

- On n'a plus rien à se dire.

Reid s'était fait cynique, une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais montrée auparavant. Et J.J. et Emily venaient voir ce qui se passait, intriguées et inquiètes.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant qu'on ait parlé.

- Alors c'est moi qui m'en vais.

Hotch crut un moment que Reid allait s'effondrer tant son teint s'était fait cadavérique – et il n'était pas le seul, vu la manière dont Morgan s'était déplacé pour le rattraper dans le cas d'une telle éventualité – mais leur benjamin ne manqua pas une marche et se dirigea sans leur adresser un regard de plus vers la sortie.

Et l'homme, passant d'hésitant à résolu en une demie seconde, attrapa le bras de châtain, le stoppant net.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir – c'était _son_ agent, et quelques soient les motivations de cet inconnu, elles lui importaient peu au final – Reid se dégagea brusquement, les yeux brillant de colère.

- _Ne me touche pas !_

L'homme enleva sa main mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- Spencer, je… je suis vraiment désolé.

Et, de nouveau, leur génie utilisa le cynisme alors qu'il souriait, entre désespoir et rage.

- Désolé ? Tu es _désolé_ ? Pour quoi exactement, hein ?! Pour m'avoir laissé faire face à sa première tentative de suicide ? Ou à sa deuxième peut-être ? Ou alors à la fois où elle a mis le feu à la maison et où je me suis réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit parce que mon _lit_ commençait à s'enflammer ? Ou est-ce que tu es désolé pour toutes les fois où je me suis retrouvé à mentir aux services sociaux ? Ou encore parce que je n'ai pas compris assez tôt qu'elle ne savait pas gérer les finances et que l'on s'est retrouvé avec un découvert de plus de 15000 dollars, sans argent pour le loyer, la nourriture, les factures ? Est-ce que tu es _désolé_ pour m'avoir obligé à prendre la décision que tu avais été trop lâche pour prendre, pour m'avoir obligé à…

Sa voix se cassa à ce moment, l'empêchant de continuer. Il se serait certainement effondré sans toute la colère qu'il semblait ressentir, le faisant trembler.

- J'ai essayé de vous retrouver, Spencer, je te le promets, mais…

De nouveau, le même sourire, désespéré et ironique.

- L'appartement avait brûlé, hein ? Je suis sûr que tu as dû nous chercher beaucoup, parce que j'avais laissé notre nouvelle adresse à tous les voisins, à tous les commerces, et même au poste de police. Je pensais encore que tu allais revenir…

Reid s'interrompit à ce moment là, à court de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, son visage entier figé dans une expression qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue.

- Spence, s'il te plaît, je…

- _Arrête_.

Leur génie s'interrompit de nouveau pour reprendre son souffle. Sa respiration, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, se faisait davantage saccadée.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser, mais auprès de maman.

De nouveau, une pause. Et cette fois, l'inconnu – plus si inconnu que ça… - ne parvint pas à prononcer un mot de plus, ne paraissant pouvoir rien faire de plus que de s'accrocher au regard de Spencer.

Après de longues secondes d'un silence pesant, toute la tension dans le corps de leur collègue sembla disparaître.

- Ca ne sert à rien de revenir. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas de père.

Et il tourna les talons, sans un mot de plus. Aaron remarqua avec surprise qu'il ne tremblait plus lorsqu'il remonta les escaliers pour retourner dans la salle de pause. Il était fier de la manière dont son agent avait géré ses sentiments, et en même temps son estomac se serrait douloureusement par sympathie pour lui. Même sans le voir de ses propres yeux, il sut que son équipe suivait leur benjamin. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de cet inconnu, le père de Spence.

- Je vais vous raccompagner à l'extérieur du building.

**Et l'homme le suivit, sans un mot, sans la moindre expression de rébellion dans son langage corporel. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière eux.**

**- Je l'ai perdu… Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais…**

**Aaron savait que cela ne servait à rien de l'accabler encore plus, et pourtant, l'envie ne manquait pas. Il ne savait pas avec exactitude ce qui s'était passé plusieurs années plus tôt mais le sujet de son père était tabou pour Reid, et ce depuis qu'il l'avait connu. S'il n'avait pas lu son dossier, il n'aurait même pas su qu'il était encore ****_vivant_**

**- Suivez son conseil. Commencez par reprendre contact avec Diana.**

**Et c'était vraiment tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.**

**oOo**

**- Morgan, va chercher Garcia, les autres prenez vos affaires, je vous invite à boire un verre.**

**Il était encore un peu tôt pour eux quitter les bureaux, mais pour une fois, ses supérieurs pouvaient aller se faire voir. Et ce n'était comme si aucun d'entre eux serait encore productif ce soir.**

**Derek adressa un clin d'œil à Reid avant de s'exécuter et Aaron observa ses agents sortir un par un de la salle de pause. Leur petit génie, dernière personne encore présente s'il ne se comptait lui-même, se retourna avant de franchir la porte.**

**- Merci.**

**Et il y avait là un remerciement pour tellement de choses qu'il ne voulait pas les limiter en tentant de mettre des mots dessus.**

**- Dépêche-toi, sinon ils risquent de sortir sans toi.**

**Spencer acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres, et les joues un peu rouges, heureux de l'appui inconditionnel que ses coéquipiers lui montraient, mais gêné de s'être trouvé dans une telle situation en face d'eux. Réaction typiquement spencienne.**

**Et, ce soir, tous assis autour d'un verre, ils ne parleraient pas de ce qui s'était passé. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était important à l'instant, aussi allaient-ils tous profiter de cette soirée et se rappeler qu'ils étaient une équipe, et plus important encore, une ****_famille_**

**Fin**

**Complété le 22/12/2007**


End file.
